


Firsts

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 13:08:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12133167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lucius wasn't familiar with a car's hood, nor a garage floor.





	Firsts

**Author's Note:**

> Someone wanted more of what I assumed to be both Arthur/Lucius and Ron/Draco, so here's one of them so far.

Lucius watched Arthur fix the car. He bent over carelessly, groaning and making other noises Lucius found made the room much more heated than necessary.

Only when Arthur dropped down to his stomach after he tripped over his sliding board for under the car, did Lucius clear his throat delicately, "Weasley, must you care so much for this..." Lucius made a hand signal that Arthur couldn't see, struggling to find his glasses from under the car, "Shall I call it a trash heap, or would that be too generous?"

"It's new, Lucius. I'd expect you to be able to tell by the paint." New from the car dealer, but still in pretty good shape. Lucius clearly had no taste in anything not handed directly to him, Arthur thought as he slipped his glasses on, sitting up to give Lucius a toothy smile.

"None of that. It's juvenile," Lucius sighed, finding everything Arthur did to anger him suddenly interesting. He really was pent-up, coming willingly to Arthur's garage uninvited. "Now, tell me what you've been doing in your job, Arthur. I want to know what my Ministry is paying for."

Arthur sighed, leaning back slightly as he spread his legs in his stained jeans, "Just whatever comes into the office. Sometimes we get something odd, like a device that plays another smaller device inside it. Quite strange, that is." He winked at that, soon finding Lucius tapping his cane impatiently on the garage floor. "Is there something the matter, Lucius?"

The feigned innocence was maddening. "No. Just not particularly interested in what I asked. I was being polite, you see. I'm quite giving to the poor."

"Quite giving, indeed. Only kind, you are, Lucius. Why, you're on your hands and knees on soft surfaces most of the time, and here you are offering for the garage floor."

Lucius almost choked on his own spit, "What?" His voice was soft, and soon afraid of what he'd done to himself.

Weasleys were a weakness, his father warned, and they would only hold wizards like Lucius back.

Which is why in Hogwarts, he only secretly became acquainted with Arthur, who shook his hand so kindly, that Lucius had removed his glove to do it again later.

Eventually hands moved elsewhere during their discoveries, but no hand was taken in marriage. Not with Lucius' minimal time to keep expanding pure-blood lines. Had Arthur talked to a Lucius who had no need for money or an heir, Lucius would've probably cut his ponytail, and drove with Arthur in the enchanted car off to magic Mexico.

But there was no wizard vacation for an important man who loved a man stubbornly stuck in poverty. Lucius should get it through his head.

Or, he could keep watching Arthur slipping off his glasses, after teasing doing so as their eyes danced in a stare, and brought the part that went behind his ear to his mouth.

"Filthy," Lucius snarled, but he watched Arthur bite at it slightly. "No shame from a Weasley, is there? Just living like rabbits in a hovel, and wasting time on hobbies, instead of actually making a name for yourselves. Having a hoard of children, and only one understands how to tie his own shoes?" Lucius let a smirk play on his lips, "How is it that he's got your handsome looks, but none of the same personality?"

Arthur got up abruptly, pushing his glasses back on his face, "Percy may have gone into office work, but that doesn't mean he's above any of my other..." Arthur felt his ears grow red, "Handsome? Is that right?" He started leaning against his car, narrowly missing tripping on his slide board again.

Lucius rolled his eyes, "Hardly anymore. If anything, Percy should be my target until he begins to lose his hair."

"Lucius Malfoy, a peruser of redheaded men." Arthur laughed, before actually thinking on it. "Don't you touch Percy, now. I'd like to think you have a little more self-control, than to take advantage of someone like that."

"I quite enjoy taking advantage of men, Weasley Sr." Lucius suddenly had Arthur shoved up to the hood of the car, brushing their lips together, before continuing, "Should I go after Percival, you would have to convince me to return to you. What with your unsightly habits, I'd rather have a clean Weasley man at my side."

Arthur swallowed, "You'd let Percy at your side in public, but not me?" Percy had nothing to do with the growing jealousy, and yet he wanted to find his son to chew him out for whatever he did to make Lucius eye him even once.

"Oh, are you jealous, Weasley?" Lucius' lips brushed over Arthur's, moaning despite his control when Arthur grabbed him suddenly by his hips to make their crotches rub together.

"Yes, I quite am." Arthur thought his exclamation was proud, and to some degree it was. He was able to get Lucius to mostly shut up about his taunting. "I wish that we could've ended up..."

Together? Lucius didn't dare think that, just kissing Arthur with gloves through his red locks. "Pathetic, bringing up such fairytales."

Lucius was slammed against the car's hood, scooted up so Arthur could crawl on top, kissing him strongly and wetly. Arthur clearly had plans for them.

He groaned when Arthur opened his mouth up to kiss deeper, almost shocked. Arthur only got in such a mood when Lucius pissed him off.

An idea prodded Lucius.

"Weasley men truly have to class. I suppose that means I'll be forced to imagine you as a different being altogether."

Arthur ripped Lucius' coat open, letting it slide down the body as he scratched his nails down Lucius' soon bare torso. "Well, have a nice time attempting that, but Weasley men certainly stand out, don't they?" He squeezed Lucius' nipples, clearly agitated.

Lucius tilted his head back, trying to quell the sensations of fingers twisting at him so deliciously. "Weasley, you... you dare touch me so intimately?"

"So, I'm not anyone to you besides a Weasley, still? How uncreative, Malfoy."

"Don't even speak my family's name, Weasley," Lucius glared, as if Arthur would care.

Their lips smashed together, causing Lucius to thrust up at Arthur's body. He felt Arthur scoot him up a bit farther to get them in a laying position. Suddenly naked.

Feeling such a shameless man on top of him had Lucius hard and wanting, he could at least inwardly admit that.

Arthur kissed into Lucius' neck, finding the juncture between the neck and collarbone, and then biting roughly to leave his marks. "This is where you belong, Lucius. Under me."

"I don't want to hear another word out of you." The way Lucius heard his name from Arthur felt too intimate. He should've forced Arthur to never refer to him directly ever again, but the way the cock slid along his soon bare thigh had Lucius hard in turn.

Arthur held Lucius down to the hood by his hair, starting to grind their hips together, "I want you to tell me what you imagine doing with me, Lucius."

Lucius shoved Arthur off at that, smirking when Arthur hit the floor on his stomach. He strolled off the hood, moving to straddle Arthur's plump ass so he could grind into the cheeks. "I imagine you broken in beneath me, Arthur. I think you'd be so cute writhing." His wand popped into his hand, sliding down between Arthur's asscheeks, "I bet you feel delightful when you only have a cock to stretch you."

Arthur's eyes widened, and he forgot all about landing like a rag doll. "Lucius, do you really want me bent over like this? I figured you'd find it quite disgusting."

To embarrass Arthur, he used a cleaning spell within his ass. Twice.

Smirking at Arthur's odd little moans, Lucius then finally replied, "You deserve it. Thinking I would truly grovel for your cock within me. Pathetic, even." Arthur used the lubricating spell.

Arthur reached back to hold his ass with shaky hands, gasping as it was filled full of lubricant over and over. "No more, I can't..."

"You can, Weasley. I trust you understand how much I can't stand the sight of blood, yet your body gives me a lack of patience. Truly disturbing for me, I assure you, as you hold nothing of importance besides being a cock and a hole."

Lucius lied so easily, moaning as he pressed his cockhead to the opening. "I even skipped the part where I forced you to gag down my cock. Aren't I just sweet to you, Weasley?" His cock slid in slowly, but only to get Arthur to thrust back weakly.

The lubricant splattered all over the floor as Lucius held Arthur's upper back to the ground, pounding away inside him. He slipped his wand between Arthur's teeth, "Don't snap that, now. I will use what's left of it to kill you."

Arthur sucked on the tip of it, whining and moaning heavily. He always liked being on the bottom, such as riding and getting pounded by dildos, but with Lucius it was like being split by a toy that couldn't find the means to be sweet.

"Yes," Arthur sucked harder around the wand, squeezing his eyes shut as Lucius spanked his ass whenever Arthur was particularly tight. "Please, sir."

They both came at the same time, finding it mutually embarrassing they weren't able to last, but also eager to slump against one another.

Lucius panted as silently as he could over Arthur, popping out and wiping his cock over Arthur's ass. "Slut. That's all you are now."

"That was nice," Arthur countered, glancing back with a weak smile.

"Quite."


End file.
